Traditional means of scanning a barcode provide a minimal amount of information to a user regarding a detected barcode. Traditional means may provide a notification when a barcode is successfully scanned. This notification is often provided using a noise, which can indicate a successful scan of a barcode but provides little other information to a user about the barcode. For instance, if the barcode is not scanning, a user does not know the reason why the scanner has failed to read the barcode. As such, traditional means provide a limited set of information to a user.
Further, using a noise as a notification can be an intrusive interrupt to a user. As the noise is provided using beepers, buzzers, and other distracting notification techniques, the noise can be jarring and distracting to a user. In the past, the concept of “calm technology” was introduced as the idea that technology should help and inform a user in a manner that its existence is barely noticed. Such a concept focuses on only capturing a user's attention when necessary. Recent trends in technology design follow this “calm technology” concept in that devices and accompanying notifications are designed to avoid distracting a user while providing features that become a natural part of the user's life. However, traditional methods of scanning a barcode using noise-based notifications fail to successfully follow this “calm technology” concept.